


I Miss You, I want You and I Love You

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take places during the Olympics in 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, I want You and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

During the Olympics games, Jonathan was separated of Patrick and the same was for Sidney and Evgeni (Geno). When they are in the club, they are best friends but they also really near each other. And they would like to be more for the other.  
  
During a dinner of the Canadian Clan, Jonathan & Sidney talk  
  
 **"I miss Patrick"** says Jonathan  
  
 **"And me i miss Geno"** says Sidney  
  
 **"I was thinking that maybe the fact that i'm at the olympics change the fact that i don't miss him, but i miss him, i would like to be with him and prove also that i care about him and that i love him"**  
  
 **"Oh you too  ?"**  
  
 **"Why you and Geno ?"**  
  
 **"It's my best friend. And i would like to tell him my feeling about him. I have these feelings since he is at Pittsburgh. I keep my feelings about him in me because i don't have the strength to tell him because i'm scared that he doesn't want me and that i lost him. After i don't have the strength to tell him because of everything about the laws in Russia."**  
  
 **"I understand, i'm in the same case as you. But i know that it's a rik to take. After i want to tell him, maybe have a meeting in one of our chambers, be like friends and tell everything that he have on the heart, and after we have do deal with the fact that the relationship have to be secret because of our carreer. But i continue to think that i will tell him my feelings before the end of the olympics"**  
  
Sidney said nothing about what have says Jonathan, but he was thinking about this and it's wasn't a bad idea.  
Some days later Sidney tell at Jonathan that he will do the same thing as him. And they will tell what happens.  
What they didn't know, it's that Patrick have the same plan after have discussed with someone on Team USA. And Geno the same after a discussion with Ovie.  
  
Some times later, Jonathan have asked to Patrick to come rejoin him at his room, where Jonathan was alone, because his roomate was with someone else for a night. When Patrick was in the room he asked Jonathan **"What do you wanted to tell me "**  
  
 **"I miss you"**  
  
 **"I Miss You too"**  
  
They hugged **"I would like to tell you something, Patrick"**  
  
 **"Yes, what happens ?"**  
  
 **"I love you Patrick and since a long time, i would like that you be more than a friend, i would like that you could be my boyfriend"**  
  
After this declaration, they look each other and Patrick kiss Jonathan and they smiled at each other.  
  
 **"I love you too, since a long moment, i didn't want to say anything because i didn't know if you had feeling for me"**  
  
 **"I love you since a long moment"**  
  
 **"We are two idiots"** they says each other while laughing and they kiss.  
  
And Jonathan says **" I know that with our carreer and the fact that we are in Russia we can have our relationship in public, but i really want to tell you that i love you, and that you will be always welcome be my side and at my home"**  
  
 **"At Chicago, the other know that they are something between us, so i think we don't have to hide the fact, after we can make some PDA but when we will be at home with doors closed we can do everything that we want"**  
  
 **"Yes"**  
  
They kiss each other and they spent the night together.  
  
The Next morning, Patrick have joined Team USA but he was happy and he texting a lot with Jonathan where in every message they send some sweet words. Jonathan tell Sid what happen during the night, Sidney was happy for them. And Sidney tell that tonight he will do the same thing with Geno.  
The following night, when Sidney was going to send a message to Geno for see if he wanted to go to his room, someone have knocked at the door and at the door it's was Geno.  
  
 **"Geno..."**  
  
He went in the piece, and he closes the door and kisses Sidney.  
  
 **'Geno !!"** Sidney said really surprised after the kiss and after he kisses him.  
  
" **I have missed you, Sid"**  
  
 **"Me too, Geno. I was going to send you a message for know if you wanted to spent the night with me."**  
  
 **"We had the same ideas, but i was telling to myself that i had to see you because i have something to tell you. "**  
  
 **"Me too"**  
  
They laughed and they smile.  
  
" **Geno, i love you since the day that you are arrived at Pittsbugh. I want you more than a friend, i want you by my side, i want you as a lover. I want you forever. "**  
  
 **"Sid..."**  
  
 **"I know with what happen in Russia, it's not very good about our relationship. But i love you, i want to be with you. We can hide our relationship during the olympics. And when we will be at Pittsburgh, we can live our relationship with the door closed. After we can annonce that to our family, i think they support us. And for the team, we will see. But all i want it's to be with you, because i can't live without you"**  
  
They kiss  
  
 **"I was going to tell you the same thing, because i was thinking to all of this. And i have talked about that with Ovie no long time ago, when i was a little sad & upset to not be with you and we talked and he knows about our feelings. According to him, you can see it as the nose on the figure for our feelings. After i'm agree with you about your plan, because i want to be with you, by your side."**  
  
They spent the night together, where everything was good. Olympics happen quietly, or there was a risk that they can meet, but they  were happy.  
  
At the end of the Olympics and to return to their respective clubs, Patrick & Jonathan couldn't  hide their relationship and their teammates  were very happy for them. They had some dates and then came that Jonathan lives with Patrick.  
  
The side of Sidney & Geno, when they arrived in Pittsburgh, at the beginning they wanted to play it discreet, but they were so happy that almost everyone suspected something, then Fleury finally asked them if  something happened between them, they blushed and Fleury was happy and he hava conclued that they are together, that Geno & Sidney did not denied on the contrary, they took hands and confessed that they are together. After the Olympics they continued to spend much time together where Geno have asked  Sidney to come live with him, because almost each training they went together and they went to Geno and little by little the affairs of Sid was at Geno. Sidney accepted the proposal of Geno.  
  
And for the two couples in addition to being happy together on the ground, even if we didn't see that they were a couple, even if each blow that they take, after the game the one who was hurt is comforted, after every  goal of one of them they jump into his arms. They were complementary. Everything went well for them.

END


End file.
